Changing the Game
by wolf-outsidergirl001
Summary: 17 years after the Hunger Games everyone Katniss cared for was killed in front of her now she is sent back to the beging in order to save Panem and everyone she cared for she must save him can she fall in love for real this time or and in turn save Panem sequel posted called Life After the Games
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

chapter 1

I was the spark I triggered the rebellion whole districts were destroyed everyone I cared for was killed brutally in front of me all because I picked the wrong boy as sad as it is Peeta shouldn't have survived the games he's not strong enough and we were never truly in love he had an obsession with me that he belived was love I realized he didn't love me when he attacked Prim to bad that realization couldn't save her life for 17 years I was the face of the rebellion thats over half my life and we lost and I'm dead or at least I think I am

"Katniss Everdeen" a voice says but all I can see is a blinding light

"yes" I answer

"you have made many mistakes child but you have the potential to save Panem along with everyone you lost" the voice says and it catches my attention

"how" I ask the voice

"go back to the beginning and save your soul mate from dieing in your hunger games and he will help you with the rest this burden does not need to be carried solely by yourself your soul mate is strong enough to protect you both keep both your heart and mind open and you will find him Peeta is too weak minded tobe you soul mate dear you will know your soul mate when you look into his eyes" the voice says and I nod already knowing I will single handedly kill everyone again if it means seeing prim again

"then I will send you back keep in mind the future will change indefinitely wither its for good or for bad is up to you happy hunger games may the odds be ever in your favor" the voice said and everything got dark


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

chapter 2

"wake up you have a big big big day today" I heard what sounded like Effie Trinket say and my eyes shot open and I was on the train headed for capital the first time

"thanks Effie I'll be out for breakfast in 10" I said calmly and she smiled I went to the shower and pressed the familiar buttons to make it smell like fresh katniss roots and cinnamon a smell that took me 4 years to figure out and started thinking over what the voice said I have to find my soul mate and save him from dieing in the ganes almost instantly I have a pretty good idea of who it is I'm almost positive it's Cato he's the one I couldn't kill when I had the shot and the one I had to kill to end his suffering I never knew why but now I'm pretty sure it's because he's my soul mate after I get out of the shower I get dressed in jeans and a green tee shirt along with boots like my hunting boots and head to the dining cart where Peeta is dipping his bread in hot chocolate he smiles when he sees me and I want to kill him on the spot He Killed Prim but I ignore him and eat eggs bacon some fruit and bread with orange juice and milk and I was just finishing when Haymitch walks in drunk as always and like last time Peeta thinks its a good idea to test him and ask how we survive and I know whats comming so I tune them out untill I stab my knife between two of Haymitchs fingers and he says he got fighters this year and asks if I can hit anything else in responce I grab two knifes turn to Peeta who is standing by a wall looking at a picture of something and throw them both at him and they stick in either side of his neck he looks terrified but haymitch looks impressed over the years since I was here I have found knives are more useful then my bow and arrow and have become my weapon of choice even though I'm better with a bow

"you could've killed me" Peeta says and I laugh

"if I tried to kill you you would be dead I know how to throw a knife and shoot a bow" I say before walking to my room and waiting to arrive in capital not even ten minutes later Effie tells me were arriving and I go out and see Peeta waving like a goof ball and know I can't do that again I have to be me and I'm not a smiling happy person most of the time when we get out of the train they take us to our prep team and stylists and I sit threw hours of waxing and I may be used to it but it still hurts they wax me till the only hair I have left is the hair on my head and my two eyebrows and then they call cinna our talk went much the same as last time and once again I'm in the carriage with Peeta and we're both on fire I ignore cinna when he tells us to hold hands I put on a pissed off face and cross my arms when the charities take off and I ignore everything and everyone around me and its over soon and we're getting glares from all the other tributes and I glare right back till I catch Cato's glare and feel butterflies in my stomach that I have never felt before I smirk at him and he returns it and starts walking towards me when Peeta grabs my arm and drags me to the elevator and glares at him as soon as we are on our floor I twist out of his hold and give him my most deadly glare

"don't touch me and never drag me like that again" I say and head to my room and plop on my bed and get sleep waiting for training I'm better at throwing knives then clove is and I can shoot a bow I want to do better then an 11 this time I want a perfect 12


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 3

when I wake up it's still early I shower then change into my training uniform and head to the dining room where Haymitch is telling Peeta he has to kerp his abilities secret

"you to sweetheart don't let them know how strong you are" he says and I laugh

"thanks for the advice but I couldn't already have a plan" I answer eating breakfast

"which is?" Haymitch asked

"do my best and join the careers" I answer leaving them both shocked but then Haymitch smirked and nodded probably thinking of ways it would make it easier for him to get me out alive after that Peeta and I went to the training room with all the other tributes and Peeta kept looking at me like I killed his dog which annoyed me as the lady gave her speech and we were off to the stations I made it to the knives before clove and I started throwing hitting the heart every time then I layed on my back and threw still hitting the target every time and last I climbed on the rope thing and still hit the target every time and I moved on to the bows and did the exact same thing ignoring how the training room was quite and all eyes were on me when it was time for lunch Cato approached me

"Fire Girl" he called waving me over to the career table

"yes 2" I answer calmly

"we discussed it and we want you with us" he said motioning to the whole career pack and I smirked

"of corse you do" I say arrogantly and take the seat next to him

"and I accept" I say and eat my food with them while ignoring the glares I'm getting from Peeta

"your district partner doesn't seem to like us much does he" Cato whispers in my ear and I laugh

"yeah he's either in love with me or obsessed with me I'm not sure which" I whisper back and it's his turn to laugh

"wana piss him off?" he asks and before I can reply he trows his arm over my sholder

"welcome to the Career Alliance Babe" loud enough for Peeta to hear and he kisses my cheek making me blush slightly and I hear Peeta storm out and I see a sparkle in Cato's eyes before he whispers

"meet me on the roof tonight at 11" before we go back to the training room where I follow the careers and we intimidate the other tributes till it's time for us to go up for diner

"how did your plan work sweetheart?" Haymitch asks as if he's sure it failed

"like a charm 2 asked me to join the careers during lunch" I answered and he spit out whatever he was drinking

"really? " he asked and I smirked

"and of course I accepted which is why Peeta's upset but I would have been stupid not to accept" I said and he nodded agreeing with me I finish eating then go shower and change into a t shirt and sweatpants and take a short nap before I have to meet Cato at 11


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chaper 4

I wake up at 10:50 and rush up to the roof and get there with 5 minutes to spare and see Cato waiting

"your early" I say and he turns to me slightly started

"I need to talk to you I need an angle never seen before inthe games" he said and I nod

"love" I say jokingly but he nods

"I don't know if I love you fire girl but I can't kill you" he says and I nod

"I feel the same I've never felt like this before" I said and he nodded

"we might as well use it to help us with sponsors" he said and I nodded with a smirk and he had one as well and before I know it his lips are on mine in the perfect kiss it isn't too sweet like Peeta's or too rough like Gale's its a mix of the two and it's perfect I feel like I can kiss him forever but too soon for my liking he pulls away and kisses my cheek before pulling me into a hug

"see you at training tomorrow babe" he says and leaves me standing there for another 5 minutes before I head back to my room and fall asleep

"Katniss Everdeen" the voice from before said

"yes" I answered

"you have succeeded in finding your soul mate the future will change be prepared to fight and kill more in this games then your first time" the voice says and then I hear someone calling my name

"Katniss wake up" Effie calls and I groan but do the next few days are the same and before I know it its time to be scored I'm sitting in the waiting room next to Peeta who's still mad at me when Cato sits next to me and puts his arm around me

"Good luck Cato don't be disappointed when I score higher then you" I tease and he laughs

"sorry babe but that's not possible" he says

"want to bet?" I ask and he smiles

"k if I score higher then you you have to meet me on the roof every night till we go in the arena" he says and I smile

"k when I score higher then you you have to kiss me like you did the other night every night until one of us dies" I day and he smiles a real smile

"I don't think I'll be too upset if you score higher then me he laughs and glimmer comes out of the room knowing he's next he kisses me deeply until they call his name

"good luck babe shoot straight" he says and I smile and ignore Peeta until they call my name I get the bow I'm used to and two packs of throwing knives and head to the top of the rope thing and scream at the top of my lungs getting all the people's attention then I stay hidden and shoot and throw jumping from hiding space to hiding space hitting every target in the room

"you are dismissed" crane says and I smirk and head out not before seeing that none of them even acknowledged the rosted pig this time and headed to my room before Effie called for dinner and we had the lamb stew that I love

"so how did it go?" Haymitch asked expecting the worse

"they didn't pay attention to me" Peeta said and they all turned to me

"great I got their attention they didn't even notice when a rost pig was brought out" I said and peeta and haymich looked shocked

"how?" Peeta made the mistake of asking and I scream at the top of my lungs causing all of them to cover there ears and for Effie and Haymich to glare at peeta after dinner we went to the viewing room to see the scores Marvel and Glimmer both got 9s Cato got a 11 which was a 10 last time Clove got an 8 which was weird because she had a 10 last time I didn't pay attention to anyone else till it got to district 11 Thresh got a 9 Rue got a 7 Peeta got an 8 and then it was me the anouncer stuttered

"Is this right?" he asked someone off camra and the said yes

"Katniss Everdeen got a 12" he says and everyone around me is shocked and I smile


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 5

I head up to the roof and wait for Cato and as soon as he sees me he swings me around in a hug making me laugh

"how the hell did you get a 12?" he asked and I laughed

"easy I'm good at climbing staying hidden shooting arrows and throwing knives" I said and he laughed and kissed me

"well you got an 11 which has never been done till now" I said and he laughed with a nod

"I know then you got to pull a 12 thats a perfect score" he laughed and I nodded and we talked for a while kissed for a while till we had to go back to our rooms where Haymitch patted my back and told me good job before I went to bed the next day I had to practice with Effie and Haymitch Effie was first and that was 3 hours of torcher before I had to go with Haymitch

"Haymitch you have to talk Peeta out of admitting he loves me tomorrow" I say as soon as the door closes

"I don't know what your talking about sweetheart" he tries to lie but I don't let him

"it will crush him and ruin my game Haymitch you need to talk him out of it" I say and he sighs

"its a great plan sweetheart" he says and I nod

"I know that's why I'm useing it with Cato I love him more then I've ever loved anyone even Prim I think he's my soul mate I don't think Peeta really loves me I think he's obsessed with me which is scarry please just talk him out of it" I say and as I'm saying the words I realize they're true and he nods understanding

"you may be right he's a bit obsessed" he says and asks me questions allowing me to answer which is ok and he dismissed me before finding Peeta and I just go to my room for the rest of the day even order food to be brought to me till I go to the roof to meet Cato

"Hey babe" he calls and pulls me into his arms

"Peeta may claim to love me in his interview tomorrow" I say and his arms tighten around me

"do you want me to beat him to the punch?" he asks and I smile

"would you I mean doesn't that go against your image?" I ask and he kisses me

"I don't care I think I love you" he says and I smile

"I think your my soul mate" I say with a smile and he nods and holds me close to him and kisses me again before we have to go back to our rooms to sleep


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing

chapter 6

I wake up to my prep team staring at me I ignore them and shower before I dress and go down to eat and I realize I have gained at least 10lbs since I got to capital which is a good thing I think it's cause Cato always adds food to my plate at lunch I think he's trying to fatten me up a bit which I have no problem with my ribs aren't as visible anymore after I eat I go off with my prep team and they do the usual till I'm ready for Cinna he gets me in my dress which is still the same I have the same talk with Cinna as last time but I honestly have no problem telling capital everything last time my life was out in the open and I get the feeling it will this time as well I am led backstage and Cato comes and sits with me as soon as as I sit down and I smile not caring that it puts targets on us we got the two higest scores he can take care of himself and so can I unlike Peeta I had to save him and protect him we watch Glimmers interview then Marvels and Cloves before he kisses me and heads out they ask him about his score

"I actually lost a bet with my girlfriend because of that score she had to pull the impossible and score a 12" he says off handedly and the crowd goes crazy

"Do you mean Katniss Everdeen district 12's tribute?" he asked and Cato smirked

"the one and only I think she may be my soul mate I may even die for her" he said and the crowd goes crazy like they did last time with Peeta and I smile sadly knowing the cameras on me he goes on to answer more questions before coming back and kissing me again and I hear awws threw out the room and figure they showed it on TV they went threw all the other tributes until it was my turn to walk out

"katniss you seem to be one to look out for you scored a perfect 12 can you tell us how" he asked and I sighed

"I'm not supossed to but I can say the bet I made with my boyfriend gave me incentive to do well" I said and his eyes light up

"so its true the brute from 2 and the girl on fire from 12 are in love?" he asks and I nod

"very much so he's my soul mate my everything and I just met him a few weeks ago I knew the first time I looked in his eyes I was doomed but I'm greatful for the games they gave me my soul mate even though one or both of us will die I'm greatful for the time we have now" I say and they ask about prim and what I said to her

"I told her I would win and come back to her but I'm not sure I can anymore I cant even contemplate living without Cato I think I will die of a broken heart if he dies" I say with tears in my eyes and to lighten the mood he asks about my outfits and I spin before leaving the stage and running into Cato's arms I don't even hear Peetas interview I'm to tired and fall asleep in cato's arms


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 7

I don't wake up till like 3 am and Cato is sleeping next to me on my bed and I fall asleep again easily only to be woken up by Haymitch a few hours later

"Katniss Cato get up you have to be in the arena today" he said ripping the blankets off us and I groaned as Cato shot up startled

"calm down boy your got 2 hours before either of you have to meet your stylist I thought you would want to talk before going into the games" he said and left

"so what's the game plan?" I asked and he smiled

"get to the cornucopia get the knives before Clove incase they only have one set and then get your bow and arrows and I'll cover you while you get there and then we'll cover each other's back" he says and I smiled and nod

"one of us is gana die" I say and he kisses me

"don't think like that your going to make it home to your Mom and Prim marry that guy that likes you Gale have a boy named after me and live happily ever after" he says and I cry into his shoulder until Haymitch comes back in

"Capital loves the two of you I'll see if the game makers and Snow will consider allowing two victors good luck both of you" he says and we have to get on a helicopter and they put the trackers in our arms and we finally land and I go to a room with Cinna he gets me dressed in my outfit braides my hair over my left shoulder and we have a heart to heart before I have to go into the tube that led us to the arena as soon as I got up I locked eyes with Cato and his eyes shot to the knifes in front of the cornucopia and the bow and arrows I nodded and got set to run and as soon as the gong went off I took off for the weapons I got to the knives and there were two sets I grabbed the bigger one and threw the smaller set to Clove who was looking for some I also grabbed Catos sword and gave it to him while I got my knives and started throwing at people coming after us by the time everyone had cleared the area I had 3 kills as did Cato and the other 3 had one each we went to the lake so they could get rid of the bodies and the canons finally go off

"123456789" we count together

"Gilmmer Marvel set up camp Clove start inventory Kat scale the trees and see if there's any tributes near by" Cato said and we all nodded

"Cato how can you trust her?" I hear Clove ask and I ignore them and scale the tree with my knives instead of the bow cause they are easier to carry when I get half way up the tree I look around I see fox face at the tree line watching us and I see Thresh in the tall grasses to far for me to throw but close enough for me to hit with an arrow I throw a knife and it hits Foxface in the throat and the cannon sounds immediately Clove looks at me shovked cause the knife went right by her ear

"Cato bring me my bow" I say calmly but urgently and he nods and tosses it up to me I take a deep breath and aim for Thresh's eye knowing if I'm off by even a centimeter he will live and I will loose my advantage I let my arrow fly and it hits the mark seconds later we hear the boom

"Someone wana come with me to get my Arrow" I ask and Glimmer gets up to follow me being the only one not doing anything

"oh here I got your knife back" she says handing me the knife that I threw at foxface

"thanks" I say with a smile and she returns it

"so who'd you kill with that arrow" she asked as we approach the little clearing

"see for yourself" I say and she looks in the clearing and the shock is clear on her face as I walk up to thresh rip my arrow out of his eye stab it into the ground to clean it and then we take his pack and weapon and walk back 11 killed and it's only day one

"Who'd she kill" Marvel asked Glimmer when we walked back to the camp

"11" I answered and he looked shocked as did Clove and even Cato

"the kid I thought she'd be your downfall" Marvel said with a laugh and I ignored him but Glimmer shook her head

"no the male tribute from 11 she shot him right in the eye" she said and I smirked and Cato spun me around in a circle before kissing me


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 8

"how many kills do you have?" Cato asked

"5 I have both from 4 both from 5 and boy from 11" I said and they all counted off who they had

"alright lets eat and then pack bags to go hunting" Cato said and I nodded and went by the fire where they were heating up some of that lamb stew from capital and bread rolls I take it and eat without a second thought and pack my pack with a first aid kit a small container with leftover stew a zip lock of jerky and some water then I grab a pair of the sunglass type things they all have on and grab my weapons and go with Cato

"hey babe I got us a sleeping bag incase we don't make it back tomorrow" he says and pulls me into a kiss and we all head off they are all loud I ignore most of them and stick with Cato when we see the smoke

"this ones mine" Cato says and we all started running twords the fire and surround the sleeping girl and she begs for he life looks straight at me and tells me not to kill her

"oh I'm not going to kill you sweetheart Cato is" I say sweetly and Cato stabs her in the stomach with his sword

"she's still breathing" I say binding down and feeling her pulse and Cato beheads the girl splattering her blood all over me

"really Cato was that really necessary" I say wiping the girls blood off my face and he laughs

"sorry babe but your just too adorable" he says and rips a piece of cloth from the girls shirt pores water on it and cleans the blood off my face neck and hands

"lets keep going" Glimmer said and we headed off again but don't find anyone else and end up camping for the morning with everyone taking turns sleeping

Next time I wake up it's at least noon and we eat whatever we brought with us and then start heading back to the cornucopia when we smell smoke as if on instinct I grab the two people closest to me and run to the river the others following behind me probably confused until we get to the river and Peeta and Rue are both there they freeze in shock marvel and Clove chase Rue and me Cato and Glimmer are after Peeta and as much as I'd love to kill him he hasn't done anything to me yet and he's burned badly like I was last time

"We can't kill him" I say clearly leaving no room for discussion and I see hope in his eyes hope that I love him and worry in Catos worry that I love him

"I don't love him Cato I owe he saved my life years ago and his father is hopefully making sure Prim doesn't starve you can run for now but next time any of us see you your dead" I say and he looks shocked but runs and Cato and Glimmer don't go after him we go find marvel and Clove


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 9

"how'd he save your life?" Glimmer asks and I sigh

"when I was 11 my dad died in a mining accident they gave us some money to help my Mom she was supposed to morn for a month and then get a job to support us but a month went by and she checked out she wouldn't even acknowledge us I was watching her and Prim and even myself waist away to nothing Prim was 8 just a kid and she would go to bed hungry I was trying to sell her baby clothes so I could buy us something anything but nobody would take them it was raining I was in the merchants part of town and I was digging threw the bakery dumpsters for anything and Peetas Mom yelled at me and chased me a way I made it to a tree a few yards away and collapsed I honestly remember contemplating dieing there when I heard her yelling again I thought she was ganna chase me off but Peeta came out with 2 burnt loafs of bread he cut the burnt pieces off and gave them to their pigs then he tossed the loafs at my feet I took them home and fed Prim and Mom the next day at school he looked at me I was embarrassed and looked down and I noticed dandelions they're edible you know and when I got home Prim and I got buckets and collected dandelions then a month later I was 12 and able to apply for tessera but Peeta gave me the bread and gave me hope and now hopefully his father and my friend Gale help Prim" I say and they both nod sadly as we find Clove and a marvel looking up at a tree

"little brat wont come down" Clove says and I look at the tree the branches are too small to hold my weight

"Kat?" Cato asked this is my area of expertise

"the branches are too small I'm the smallest of all of us and they won't hold my weight I can't shoot an arrow straight up" I say and he nods

"we can wait her out" Marvel offers but I shake my head look at her shes small and can probably jump from tree to tree" I say and he nodded

"Kat lets go find some dry wood marvel Glimmer make camp Clove don't take your eyes off her" Cato says loud enough for rue to hear and then we walk away out of rues vision

"get in a tree and keep an eye on her I think she's up to something" he says and I do staying hidden then I see it the trackerjackers the same ones I dropped on the careers last time I can tell Glimmer and Clove are sleeping and Marvel is just playing around with his knife when I see her move to the nest and I'm out of there looking for Cato making sure he doesn't get stung

"Cato trackerjackers a nest of them shes ganna drop it on them cause there being stupid and not paying attention to her" I say and to prove my point Marvel and Clove come by and run into the lake freaking out and we hear the boom and know I Glimmer is dead we set out to help Clove and Marvel with the stings Glimmer died and apparently Cato got into it with Peeta cutting his leg and leaving him for dead but other then that nothing really happened other then the boy from three joining us and setting up the bomb type things around the food which I didn't think was a great idea and told them it was a horrible idea but the guy was a jerk and didn't listen to me on the fifth day in the arena I began to worry about everything I changed and what it will effect and I began to miss Mom and Prim two people that were dead in my other life but are still alive here and I thought of my Mom and dad in relation to me and Cato and realized why she checked out


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 10

"whats on your mind babe?" Cato asks sitting down next to me

"Mom I thought she was useless and weak after my dad died it was almost like she did as well I didn't realize till now what she must have went through if my Dad was her soul mate and I believe he was I don't know how she was able to live once he was gone I forgive her for everything cause I understand now I just wish I could tell her in person" I say and he wraps his arms around me

"you will babe I promise you will" he said and I turned and started crying into his shoulder

"no I won't even if I make it out of here I will be dead before I ever make it back to 12 if you die in the arena I love my Mom and Prim but not enough to go on living without you" I say and he kisses my head and rubs my back till I fall asleep when I wake up Marvel and Clove are awake and eating when we see the smoke and I know it's rue and someone helping her its a trap

"I think it's a trap" I say and they look at me like I'm crazy

"not one to kill us but one to hurt us maybe even the playing field they want to get us away so the can distroy our food" I say and once again they look at me like I'm crazy

"Pack a bag we're going" Cato says and I sigh

"don't say I didn't warn you oh and 3 if anything happens to our food I won't stop him from snapping your neck" I say and stuff my bag and Catos bag to the brim with food and water and put the sleeping bags inside the cornucopia before we take off twords the first fire when we get there we hear the explosion that we know is from camp and a cannon go off and we head back when we get there three is stuffing what ever he can into a bag probably going to run

"What happened?" Cato asked fumin

"I thought I saw 12 and I went after him I didn't se her till she tipped the pyramid of food she knew how to get past the mines she'd obviously been watching us it was a suicide mission she died but she took the food with her" he said and Cato was pissed and snapped the kids neck

"How did you know?" Cato asked me curiously

"you forget I'm not from a career district think about the years non-careers win the games how do they win?" I ask and the three shrug

"when the food is gone the careers can't survive you are from the wealthy districts and you have never gone to bed hungry without food you become weaker and can killed easier" I say and they look at me like they never realized it before I pull out my bag and hand out jerky

"Well I'm going to look for someone to kill" Marvel says and walks off and Cato Clove and I decide to get some sleep trading off on who keeps watch I wake up to two canons going off and know its rue and Marvel

"7 left" I say and Cato nods and hugs me when the capital tune goes off

"tributes there has been a rule change two of you may survive if you are unwilling to live without the other" crane the head game maker said and I kissed Cato with tears running down my face

"lets go find the rest of the tributes and go home" he said and we went one way while Clove went the other we heard 2 cannons meaning there were only 5 people left and that night we found out it was Clove peeta us and one from district 9 and then the feast was announced


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 11

"we don't need anything" Cato said and I nodded

"But we can end it and go home" I say and he nods and we head back too the cornucopia and as we go I can't help but notice how much I have changed since the first time I was here and how different this game was compared to last time but even then alot of the major events have happened which worries me because of the mutts I hope it will just end now without the mutts

"ok game plan you go after Peeta I'll be in the tree to shoot 9 and even Clove if I can" I say and he nods but when I get in the tree I see 9 bust Cloves head open over a rock I take aim and shoot seconds after Cloves cannon goes off 9s does as well I look to see Peeta and Cato fighting and have to look away when Cato snaps his neck when his cannon goes off I jump from my tree and run into his arms as we are announced the victors of the 74th hunger games I cling to him as we are pulled into the helicopter and he attacks anyone who come near us as I fall asleep I know I changed too much to even think my life will ever turn out like it did before

'Katniss you have done well but you can no longer rely on your knowledge of the future because that future no longer exists the changes you made for better or worse you must live with this is the last time I will contact you good luck child remember savings the world may not necessarily mean stoping the hunger games' the voice said and I felt someone shaking me

when I opened my eyes Haymitch Effie and Cinna were there watching me

"where's Cato?" I ask frantic and they have to hold me down to keep me from going to find him

"he's fine your both alive and out of the games they want the first time you see eachother after the games to be live for all of Panem" he said and I sighed

"please tell me it's tonight" I say and he smiles

"yeah come on Cinna has a new dress for you" he says and I smile we walk into a room and my prep team attack we with hugs before once again removing all hair from my body and then doing my hair and make up then Cinna came in with my dress I was expecting the yellow one like last time but no it was dark purple strapless fitted top that flared out at the waist and I have to say I liked it better then the yellow one and I had huge purple heels that were beautiful just not practical I was back stage waiting to go on when Haymitch comes out and gives me a hug

"Snows upset thinks you're trying to defy capital" he whisper and I gasp

"but I didn't do anything" I say and he sighs

"make him believe you really love the boy that you can't imagine life without him" he says and I look him straight in the eye

"but I really do love him and really can't imagine life without him" I say and he smirks

"then this should be easy" he says and leaves me in the room hoping this will go better than it did with Peeta then my names called and I walk carefully on stage in the shoes that will probably make me fall by the end of the night and take a seat then Cato comes on stage and without thinking I slip off my shoes and run to hug him causing everyone to laugh and he pulls me into a kiss which Ceser has to physically break up and he leads us to the love seat where my shoes are which I ignore and sit next to Cato with my feet on his lap which made everyone laugh again and we had to watch a condensed viewing of the game during which we constantly argued over who had the most kills and when it was over I decided to settle it


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 12

"Ceser can I ask you a question?" I ask and he looked shocked for a second

"sure" he says but looks slightly worried

"do you have the official kill count?" I ask and he nods confused

"oh good this'll be easy then can you tell him I have more kills then him because he thinks he has more and that the girl that blew up the food Glimmer marvel Rue and Clove all count as his kills which they don't" I said half teasing half frustrated and Ceser laughed

"sorry Cato she has more" he says and I smile

"see told you now for being wrong you gave to rub my feet those shoes really hurt no offense Cinna" I say and everyone laughs but Cato does rub my feet and Ceser asks a bunch of questions about the games which we answer then he asks what happens now

"well we haven't been able to talk about it yet but I think I'm going back to 12 with Kat" Cato said and I smiled and kissed him then snow came and did our crowns and we were off on a train to 12

"Kat was thinking you know how we each get a house in victors village? why don't you give yours to your Mom and sister and move in with me" he said and I smiled

"I'd love to Cato" I said and he got a smile as well and pulled me into his lap

"tell me about 12" he said stroking my hair and I couldn't help but smile

"well you know I'm from the poorer part of 12 it's just me Prim and Mom oh and Prims goat lady and her evil cat buttercup that hates me then theres my best friend Gale he's probably working in the mines now he's got 3 siblings Rory Vick and Posy Rory is Prims age I think she has a crush on him Vick is 10 I don't know much about him and Posy was born right after the accident that killed our dads so shes only 4 their Mom Hazelle she works as a washer women and a house keeper I respect her less then a week after she had posy she was out on the street looking for work those are the people I wana get back to I don't really care about anyone else well thats not true Marge the mayors daughter gave me my mockingjay pin but I don't know her well enough to call her a friend" I say and he smiles as I fall asleep in his arms


End file.
